Hold your tears back
by Magic Kiwi
Summary: Robin is so ossesed with his work that he screams at Starfire. How will he be forgiven when she gets hurt? Read to find out. First story so please no flames. Rob/Star. R&R!
1. Best Friend or Best Ennemy?

Okay, first story, so please no flames! Anyways, I am proud to present, my first Rob/Star fanfic, AHEM, drum roll please! *Drum roll* **HOLD YOUR TEAR BACK**! By… Well, me.

**Chapter 1: Best friend or best enemy?**

**Author's P.O.V.:**

_Robin was in his room… The documents, about the last fight the Titans had, were on his desk. He sat there, quietly eyeing them. A stressed out sigh escaped from his lips:_

"What else could go wrong?" He asked himself. He received an answer, though, when someone knocked three times on his door.

"Come in…" He said, obviously tired. Starfire came into his room, with a rather sad smile on her face.

"Friend Robin, I am… worried about you. You have not come out of your sleeping chamber for days, and I have just come here to ask if you are-"

"I'm fine, Starfire." He replied rather coldly. She flinched at his answer.

Normally, Robin would have been pleased to hear that Starfire was worried about him. Out of all the people he knew, Starfire cared about him the most. But right now, he was too busy focusing on his documents to pay any attention to her.

"Very well…" She replied sadly. "But you must inform me if you will be needing any-"

"I said I'M FINE!" He screamed. Starfire was rather shocked. She was a sweet and warmhearted person, and was rarely screamed at... She was only trying to help, but Robin may have taken it one step too far.

"R- Robin? I'm sorry if… If I-"

"No Starfire, he began, standing up "save your dumb excuses for some other time! I am sick and tired of you interrupting me each time I'm trying to work on a case! Just because you act like a careless person doesn't mean I do!"

His words shocked both, Starfire, and him. This was not the Robin she knew, he would never scream at her, under any circumstances… Tears started to form in her eyes but she held them back. She needed to show Robin that she was a strong person.

"Starfire, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-"

Robin couldn't finish his sentence, something held him back... Instead, he reached out to grab her hand. She moved a few steps away from him.

"Don't you dare touch me. If I am of a certain burden to you, then you could have just said so… I will stay out of your way as much as possible from now on, but I just thought you were a better person than this…"

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer, and corrupted into sobs, running out of Robin's room. Robin just stood there. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"What have I done?..."

**Author blabs- So what do you think? Is it good or bad? Short or long? Sweet or sour? Nice or mean? Yummy or yucky? Big or small? Things that will be answered in the next chappie-**

**How will Robin apologize to Starfire after what he did to her? What will Starfire do? Will he be forgiven? Keep reading to find out!**

**Anyways, please review! ****J**


	2. Apologie not accepted

**Chapter two: Apology not accepted**

**Starfire's P.O.V.:**

This is the fourth day I have spent in my sleeping Chamber. Robin screamed at me. Robin! What did I do? I only wanted to help… But no! He had no reason to shout at me! If I meet him in the hallway, I shall be strong and not even look at him! He deserves it! But…But perhaps I am being too harsh with him? Oh, why is this so stressing?...

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Starfire? Can I come in?" It was Robin, I mean, who else could it have been? I slightly opened the door, enough to look into his masked eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that I could easily get lost into… I snapped out of my dream and began to talk:

"What do you want now, Robin?" I asked, rather harshly… I immediately regretted my words when a look of hurt covered Robin's face…

**Robin's P.O.V.:**

Starfire was still mad at me, that was for sure. But god, she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and red, and those beautiful emerald eyes, were covered in tears…

"Well?" Starfire nearly shouted. She was clearly beginning to lose her patience… I couldn't blame her, tough. I tried to start my sentence, but I just couldn't. The words I needed weren't coming out, I started to get nervous.

"I… Um, I wanted to… Uh…About yesterday…I acted really… I was mad… And…" I was making a COMPLETE fool of myself, and Starfire was getting angrier by the minute.

"Well, frien… Well, ROBIN. This was the nicest conversation I've had today. Now if you will please leave!"

She slammed the door in my face. I also noticed she was about to call me "Friend Robin", but decided not to. I wanted to get on my knees and burst into tears, but Cyborg wad coming over to my direction, so I decided not to.

"Yo, little man. What's up? You don't look so… hot…" He told me.

"I'm just…Really tired." I lied. There was no way I was telling him the truth. He stared at me for a few seconds, and then nodded, walking off. I sighed. The Titans alarm went off. This was not the best way to start my day…

**Author blabs- He he… Yeah, sorry it was kinda short and stuff, but I was in a hurry. Anyways, please tell me what you think of it! And if it needs some improving, let me know! Get ready, here come the questions- **

**Who will the Titans have to face? Will the other Titans find out about Robin and Starfire's fight? Will Starfire start losing her powers because of how she feels? Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Losing both My powers, and I

** I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews! Below, I'll answer all the people who reviewed my story, but if you want, just skip straight to the story. **

**Wolf Princesses Girl:** AWWWWWWWW! :'( NOOOOOOO! DARKNESS! But they love each other! FORGIVE EACH OTHER! I'm normal... ANYWAY this is awesome!

**Me: **Oh my god! I love you! You're random! Just like me! Lol, Darkness? Tee hee. I'll update the next chappie soon!

**bananashappyness: **Aww that was cute and sad can't wait till next chapter comes I hope star forgives him soon

**Me: **Lol, nice name!But still**, **thank –you!I'm so glad you like it! I love your review & I'll try to try to update quicker from now on! You just made my day! :)

**aanaasoo12 (chapter 1): **it's good, it's short, it's sweet, it's nice, it's yummy and it's a little small,  
hahaha I think you have done a nice job, don't worry about it, I really like  
it, keep going like this! :)

**aanaasoo12 (chapter 2): **wwwoooowwww i mean robin really deserved it, hahaha i likeeee this chapter,niceeeeee jobbb! dont forget to update

**Me: ***Hugs* Wow, you answered all of my questions! (With the nice, yummy, ect.) Thank- you! Stay tuned for the next chappies. Oh, and I'm sorry I can't make my chappies any longer, I can't find the time. *sniffle* But, Is it really yummy? Ok, I'll try tasting it xD Oh, and don't worry, I won't forget to update. Your review was awesome thank-you!

**Honeylove90: **Sounds promising keep going!

**Me: **You really think so? *Bambi eyes* Awww, you're so nice! Thanks!

**And also, special thanks to all the people who faved my story, even though I'm not even done with it. :)**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter three: Losing both- My powers and I**

"It's Control Freak! He's causing trouble downtown!" Beast boy exclaimed. Raven was reading a book, and didn't even bother looking up:

"Whatever." She replied, closing her book, in her same monotone voice. "Where's Starfire?"

"In her room" Robin mumbled. "Why don't you go get her?" Robin asked. Raven nodded and flew off.

Raven arrived to Starfire door, and knocked on it:

"Starfire, are you coming? Control Freak is causing trouble and we need your help!" She heard Starfire shout through sobs from the other side:

"I am not coming!" Raven was rater shocked to hear this.

"What? But… Star, we need you! Is everything okay in there?" Starfire thought for a moment before replying:

"Very well, I shall come out to help, but I am only accepting to make you happy." When Starfire came out of her room, it was obvious that she had been crying. Raven just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh… Star? Are you sure everything's okay?" Raven asked in a serious tone. Starfire simply nodded sadly, and put on a fake smile.

"I am, as you earthlings would say, the "Fabulous". Please, let us go now, for we are making our Friends wait even longer for us." She added, before walking off. Raven definitely felt something wasn't right:

"Why isn't she flying?..." She whispered.

**Downtown** (A/N: Sorry, I skipped the fight, don't really know how to do it)

The five Titans were standing in front of a police car. Starfire didn't really take part in the fight, everyone had noticed her Star bolts were weak and she couldn't fly at all.

Control Freak was being bought to jail by two policemen. He began to shout:

"You think this is the end? Well, no, it isn't! I've been hiding another remote control in my pocket!"

He began, taking it out and running away from the policemen. He aimed it at Starfire, and pushed the big red button on it. Immediately, a bomb was sent flying in her direction. She didn't see it coming, though, so she wasn't able to dodge it.

All she could do was scream as it exploded on her. Robin was there to whiteness the whole thing.

"Starfire!"

**Author Blabs- So how was it? Did you like it? Please say you did!**

**And yes, you guessed it, MORE questions :D- How will Robin be able to apologize when Starfire gets hurt? Will Starfire actually make it? And how will the other Titans react? Keep reading to find out!**

**Thanks again for the people who faved and reviewed my story!**


	4. Not dead, nor alive

**And here it is! Chapter 4! Since this chapter is pretty long, it might take me a while to update, Sorry.**

**Chapter 4: Not dead, nor alive**

"Is she breathing?" Robin asked. Starfire was lying on her bed, unconscious. Raven looked at Starfire sadly and replied:

"She's alive, but..." Raven sighed in distress "I don't know how long she'll stay this way." Her gaze turned to Robin "Do you mind telling me what happened?" Robin sighed and started explaining…

"And then, she ran out of her room, crying. I really didn't mean to hurt her… I guess… I was just too focused on the documents…." He finished, and took a seat next to Starfire. "There is no way she's going to forgive me now. And what if she never makes it?"

Raven sighed. "Robin, Starfire's a strong girl, and you know it. We all do. Just give her some time…"

Right when Raven finished her sentence, Beast boy and Cyborg came in. Cyborg then looked over to Raven, and back down to Starfire.

"How is she doing?" He asked, in a sad, worried tone. With much effort, Raven managed to control her emotions. She pulled her hood over her head and simply said:

"She's fine, but we need to give her some space and time." Beast boy didn't even bother to stop looking at Star:

"Why was she losing her powers? What happened? I don't get it, she was fine just a couple of days before…" Raven looked over to Robin for permission to explain what happened. He nodded.

"I can tell you what happened, but outside. Right now, Robin needs some time alone with Star…" She told them. Beast boy looked over to Cyborg and back to Raven, then nodded. The three Titans walked out. Robin was left alone with Starfire.

"I'm sorry Star; I really messed up this time, didn't I… Please, I don't care if forgive or not, but you need to live! You can't die! What would happen to me if my whole world came to an end?... Starfire, I'm so sorry, please, you have to forgive me!" A tear rolled down his cheek. Robin almost never cried. He only did when he was desperate. He sighed and walked out of the room.

Even though she wasn't conscious, Starfire could hear every single word he said…

**TT**

Three months passed and Starfire's health didn't improve. In fact, it kept getting worse. She didn't move, she would only sleep in her bed all day, lightly breathing. Anything could go wrong. Robin stayed by her side the whole time. Each day he would apologize, telling her how much he was sorry, how much he regretted what happened.

Beast boy and Cyborg just played video games the whole day. They wouldn't fight anymore, just sit there quietly.

Raven was the other one, besides Robin, who suffered the most. Most of the time, she controlled her emotions, but when she couldn't, something would explode. She thought it was better to stay in her room to avoid hurting anyone. It's not always easy to lose a best friend.

**The next morning…**

Cyborg yawned and mumbled quietly:

"Morning, y'all." Beast boy just smiled, and Raven looked up from her book.

"Good morning." They replied, rather sadly. Even now, they couldn't get over the fact that Starfire wasn't really among them.

"Where's Rob?" He asked. Raven just let out an annoyed sigh and said:

"Where do you think? I'm mean; it's the only stupid place he's been in since Starfire got hurt!" Raven's emotions were getting out of control. A lamp exploded nearby. A few tears strolled down Raven's cheek.

"I'm… I'm sorry, she said, wiping them away, trying to remain calm, "I'm just depressed about the whole thing. If only Robin hadn't yelled at her. He was just too stubborn to admit he loved her." She stated, with a sad smile. Cyborg also put on a little smile.

"It's alright, girl. We're all sad this happened." Beast boy couldn't stand the fact that Raven was in this state. The beautiful girl he knew, his dark beauty, spent now all of her time crying. He was devasted to see her like this:

"Don't worry Raven; I'm sure Star will make it. We all love her and she's strong. There is no way she's going anywhere." Raven just looked at Beast boy. She couldn't believe how much he had matured. She pulled down her hood and surprised him with a small hug. Beast boy just blushed fiercely and returned the hug, and Cyborg smiled. At that very moment, Robin walked in.

Raven and Beast boy immediately let go of each other.

"She's not doing any better, but she's not doing any worse, either." Raven walked up to Robin with hope in her eyes.

"She's going to make it" was all Raven said. She then walked past him and into her room, leaving a confused Robin behind. He didn't know if she was only joking or if it was the truth. He shook his head and went back to Starfire.

**Author blabs: Poor Robin and Beast boy and Cyborg and Raven and Starfire! Poor EVERYONE! And yes, Raven, we all hope she's going to make it. I put in some Raven/BB moments for all those fans out there. And I thought I'd make the chappie longer just to make you guys happy! Ze questions are next:**

How long will Starfire stay unconscious? Will the team actually fall apart? How will Star heal? Keep reading, to find out!


	5. Declarations always help

Thank- you every one for reviewing my story! I'm not going to do the whole replies to the comments, because it takes up most of the chapter. Anyways, I know you're all eager to start reading so here you go: The fifth chapter! It starts off in Star's P.O.V.

**Chapter five: Declarations always helps..**

**Starfire's P.O.V.:**

Pain… Sorrow… Anger…

I was his world. I was Robin's world… Was it possible? Yes, yes it was. I have always loved Robin and he has always loved me. I knew it all along. And so did he… We have always been there for each other.

He understands.

I forgive.

He teaches.

I Learn.

He protects.

I admire.

I love him…

…

He loves me…

**Author's P.O.V.:**

Robin walks over to the unconscious Starfire.

"Hey, Star, I'm back. How are you feeling?"

No answer.

"Star… Why can't you wake up? I can't take it anymore… I want you to heal… I _need_ you to heal… The whole team is falling apart." He couldn't hold his anger back any more, and knocked the chair, which he was sitting on, over.

"Why am I such an idiot? Why couldn't I listen to you? Starfire, I need you! Please, you HAVE to wake up! Life has no meaning without you!"

He grabbed Starfire by the shoulders, even though her eyes were still closed, and shook her, roughly.

"PLEASE wake up!" Instantly, without warning, Starfire's heartbeat started to speed up. His eyes grew as wide as his face. He picked up his communicator:

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE!"

**TT**

The three other Titans sped in, worried. "Robin, what's wrong?" asked Raven.

Robin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to Starfire.

"She isn't breathing! Do something!" Raven's worried expression soon faded. She smacked Robin on the head.

"Don't scare me like that! Star's fine, the machine isn't working well, that's all. My god Robin, next time, check before you yell. I was going t have a heart attack!"

Robin blushed in embarrassment:

"Oh… He he… Sorry…" He said, smiling. She rolled her beautiful indigo eyes and added: "It's fine, as long as you just pay attention next time." Robin nodded.

**TT**

After Cyborg finished fixing the machine, he walked out, and Robin looked over at Starfire.

"God, Star, don't scare me like that… I don't know what I would do if you died… My heart would break… Starfire, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but there's something I've always wanted to tell you.

He paused a moment before continuing:

"I… I know you don't feel the same way about me… I don't deserve you. I'm a selfish jerk, and I think… No, I _know_ that any guy on the planet would die for you. But Starfire, you need to know… I love you; I always have, and forever will."

**Author Blabs- Ok, so First:**

**There you go, Chapter five! I know it's pretty short for such a long wait, but I had a LOT of stuff to do. So blame it on school, ect…**

**Now, Second:**

**Thank- you bananashapyness! You're so nice! Guess what? She/he commented my story, and then added me as a friend on YouTube. I owe you one! Thanks again! Also, special thanks to all the people who reviewed and added my story to their faves!**

**And finally, third: Since it took me such a long time to update, I've decided to give you guys a preview on the next chappie:**

**"Suddenly, her heartbeat picked up, and her beautiful emerald eyes opened. She looked over to the Boy wonder and smiled."**

**Yeah, I know it's a short preview, but whatever. Thank- you for reading, and please review!**

**Alive and happy to be,**

**MK.**


	6. Cheesy Endings

**My apologies will be said at the end of the chapter!**

**Chapter 5 Recap (What happened in the last chappie):**

"I… I know you don't feel the same way about me… I don't deserve you. I'm a selfish jerk, and I think… No, I _know_ that any guy on the planet would die for you. But Starfire, you need to know… I love you; I always have, and forever will!"

**Chapter six: Cheesy Endings**

After those words were said, he paused, wondering how he had managed to actually do that. But worrying about that could wait, because something was happening to the beautiful alien girl lying next to him.

Her heartbeat picked up, she started to move her fingers a bit, and her beautiful emerald eyes opened, with the sparkle they used to have before.

Robin couldn't say anything. The shock was too much for him.

"Uh… Starfire, how long have you been listening to what I've been saying?"

She looked over to the boy wonder and smiled.

"Long enough." After Robin was convinced enough to figure out that this was not a dream, he ran over to Starfire and hugged her. She giggled because his hot breath tickled her ears.

"A- Am I forgiven?" She put her hand on his cheek and closed the gap in between them. Robin put his strong arms around her waist and Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to unbutton his shirt when someone was heard.

"Ahem."

And that someone, as you all might have guessed, was Raven. Only she wasn't alone, her hand was in Beast Boy's and Cyborg was behind them. All three of their friends smiled. The couple smiled back, blushing a bit.

"So have you two made up?" Asked Beast Boy. Raven smiled.

"Do you really need to ask?" Cyborg laughed a bit and decided to speak.

"BB, they haven't made up, they made _out_." Robin and Starfire blushed and everyone in the room laughed. Raven then walked over to Star and hugged her.

"Starfire, I'm so happy you're back." Starfire grinned and then exclaimed:

"I am too, and if I am correct, a few _things_ have been going on between you and Beast Boy." Raven blushed fiercely and nodded, proud of it. Starfire then stood up. Robin immediately ran to her aid.

"Careful, Star, you'll need some time before you can walk unassisted again."

"Thank-you fr- _Boy_friend Robin." She responded, correcting herself. She then walked over to Cyborg and Beast boy, aided by Robin, and gave them both a hug.

"It is glorious to see you again, friends!" The metallic man and the green 'comedian' smiled and hugged Starfire back.

"It's good to have you back, Star." Robin then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Starfire, this is something I've wanted to ask you for a very long time. You bring light to my day and happiness to my life. I wouldn't be the same person if it wasn't for you and I would suffer very much if I didn't live with you. I need to be with you forever. So this is my question."

He then pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a golden ring with a green jewel on top.

"Will you marry me?" Starfire gasped, and then held Robin's hands in hers. She brought her lips to his and closed her eyes. They parted for air and Robin smiled.

"Is that a yes?" She sniffled and wiped her tears away before replying.

"Yes." She couldn't hold her tears back any longer and burst into tears. Robin then hugged her and said:

"Starfire, calm down, please don't cry." She just kept on.

"I- I Cannot. These are tears of joy." She sniffled again and he smiled.

"Hold your tears back; I don't like to see you cry." She tried but just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I can't, I just can't!" He hugged her tighter.

"Then remember, I'll always be here to wipe them away." The rest of the Titans just smiled. Beast Boy then walked up and exclaimed:

"I wanna be the best man!" This meant trouble in between him in Cyborg. Raven just sighed.

"Here we go."

**END**

**Author blabs: **I'm sorry for the late update! Really, extremely, unbelievably, unimaginably sorry! And I'm really serious! My computer broke down, and when I fixed it, the internet went away. So again, I am really sorry! Please check out the poll on my profile page. It lets you decide if I should make a sequel.

I know this story was very short, but it was supposed to be a one- shot, then turned out to have chapters. I hope you all enjoyed the story, please review and let me know what you think of it!


End file.
